Totality
by ProfessorofFiction
Summary: "Totality...why do I fear that word"? Roxas, an ancient vampire from a war remembered now only by those who fought it - and by those who choose not to forget it, thinks perhaps he can't love...is not meant to love...until 913 years later, he meets a boy. A boy, with crystal blue eyes and chocolate brown hair. His life changed when he met Sora...but why can't he forget that word...
1. Chapter 1 - Moonlight and Magic?

**Totality**

**Authors Notes**: (Please Read)!

Hello members of fan fiction, what…? (**face palms whilst sniggering**) Jeez, that sounded like me giving an opening at a concert…oh well, my seriousness has now just gone out of the window.

Anyway, before we begin, I just wanted to be open with a few things first. This is my first fan fiction entry, so please be patient with me if you do decide to begin reading and find my writing style to be a bit limp. I've always hoped that my writing was good, was one of the top in my year at school grade wise (**eyes glitter nostalgically**)…ah those were the days, and have always thought about trying my hand at writing and publishing. I thought, what better way than to give it a whorl on fan fiction.

Now, the reason I wanted to ask you to read this was to explain the beginning chapter. The story is **not set** in the 1600's, this beginning piece is just to 'set the scene' for the story. It is set in a modern day context, if you could call it modern day when pertaining to Kingdom Hearts, and is just to introduce three of our protagonists. If you read, it'll all come together! :D

At any rate, I won't bore you any longer with my incessant babble, if you do indeed like the Sora and Roxas pairing, and a good long read, then please stick with me on this, as _I think_ it's gonna be good…or at least _I hope_ it is! XD

**-No M rated stuff here yet guys and gals…you'll have to be a loyal reader and wait. However, swearing is included!-**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fair Use/Fair Dealing**

**I only claim fair use through using names and/or places and/or events for the enrichment of personal creativity, all ownership of characters, places and events belong to Square Enix, The Walt Disney Company and/or the creators of Kingdom Hearts.**

**Should this work of fiction increase others 'exposure' to the Kingdom Hearts games series, that is to say awareness is increased to a point that it creates a growth in business via profits/sales or anything similar, to Square Enix, The Walt Disney Company and/or the creators of Kingdom Hearts, then I claim no right to commercial gain from awareness created by this work of fiction.**

**This work of fiction is meant only for the personal enjoyment of others. This work of fiction is not a re-sale of the Kingdom Hearts series; it is a new plot/idea, with only use of characters and/or places and/or events from Kingdom Hearts being used, on a not for profit basis, to reflect another's artistic interpretation of the Kingdom Hearts series.**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Totality

Chapter 1 – Moonlight…and Magic?

A Sora & Roxas fan fiction

oxOxo

Year, 1641

The moon shone brightly tonight. Its light crafting patterns where its soft glow cast through the treetops, making shadows dance about the forest road. The forest itself was quiet, empty, save for two teens travelling at a brisk pace, the wind ruffling through their hair. One had bright, fiery red hair and upturned tear shaped marks under each eye; the other had nothing other than vibrant, shocking blonde hair.

The blonde can't help but look up at the moon, the hint of a smile playing upon the edges of his lips. He could almost _feel_ the glow upon his cheeks; almost _see _the pale, slightly golden sheen gleaming in his eyes. It was summer, the summer solstice to be exact, and the night was mild and breezy. Both wore long sleeve, linen shirts and trousers made of rough wool, with leather boots up to their shins. The blonde takes a long, slow breath in, the smell of a thousand different things hitting his nose all at once. The smell of trees; pine, ash and oak all with their own distinctive, woody scent...the smell of water, though far off, it's clear earthy fragrance refreshing as it fed the forest around them, bringing it abundant life. The smell of honey caught his attention; he could hear the slight buzzing of bees in a honey comb hive on a tree a few feet away…the perfume of many different species of flora was a pleasant one too. All of this in one inhalation of breathe, and it was perfect, as he gazed at the radiant lunar phenomenon above him, that golden sphere suspended high in the sky.

The forest itself was animated this time of year, its sights and smells reminding him that, for a moment – no matter how brief, he could get as close as possible to remembering the _sense_ of being 'alive'. He hadn't often had this feeling, not in the five centuries that he was cursed to wander the boundaries of life and death. As a vampire, all of these sights, sounds, and smells were apparent to his heightened senses, but that didn't stop him despising the fact that to sustain his own purgatory, he had to steal from the life of others. His companion also was a vampire…but took to his immortality more than he did.

That was one of the reasons why he didn't mind an 'escape' from the world, to just get back to life's most basic form…nature. However, this was pushing it. The two had been wandering for hours. The blonde glances towards the red head, frustration clearly etched into his young, boyish features. "Axel, are you sure you know where you're going?"

The red headed teen, the one addressed as Axel, looks to his companion with a sigh. "Yeah silly, of course I know where I'm going". He turns his face away, seemingly to look out into the forest around them, but really only to disguise his embarrassment. Axel hadn't yet admitted to his younger companion that he was lost. The small farmhouse they'd been looking for was nowhere to be seen. They had been walking for hours now, the moon already at its zenith.

Abruptly, the blonde boy stops, looking at Axel with a look of barely suppressed anger now. "You don't know where we're going do you? My guess is you got lost at those crossroads a few miles back". He began to glare at Axel, "why did I let you lead _me_ along on this". His voice then begins to drip with sarcasm before shifting back to anger, "I should've known _you'd_ end up getting us lost in some god-forsaken forest in the middle of nowhere. How is it you always drag me into these situations? How"?

Axel too had stopped, though he was struggling not to laugh as he watched his friend stand there glaring at him, his arms folded across his chest, scolding him like he was a naughty child. "Jeez Roxas, you sounded almost serious for a sec there".

The blonde, now addressed as Roxas replies with a stunned tone to his voice, "Don't try and wriggle out of this Axel. It still doesn't change the fact that we're lost".

"I wasn't trying to wriggle out of anything Roxas…I was just trying to lighten the mood". Axel chuckled, "besides…I know exactly where we're going".

"Oh really…then tell me, how far is it to wherever it is we're going"? He smiled maliciously, knowing that he had caught Axel out on this one.

Axel turns, looking to their right further out into the forest, his eyes darting back in forth, lost in thought as his face drops to stare at the ground. "Hey, you know we need to – wait…what was that". Axel began a retort to his friends accusations, but was then cut off mid-sentence by something that caught his eye, further out into the forest.

Roxas has lost all patience and begins to walk over to his friend, "Don't change the subject…and what's wha- oh". He stops abruptly, his expression turning from one of anger to quiet interest. Following the direction of Axel's gaze both can see a flickering orange glow in the distance. "What do you think it is Axel"?

"Torchlight I'd say…or perhaps a fire", Axel replies flatly, turning his head to the left to look back at Roxas.

Roxas slowly turns his head to Axel's, his eyes narrowed and his brow creased. Rolling his eyes at him he retorts, "Well no shit! Figure that out yourself did you"!

"Hey, I'm only stating the facts".

"I'd guessed". Roxas turns back and looks toward the light, "Come on…let's go check it out, more interesting than wandering through this fucking forest all night". He leaves the road and begins to run toward the light, swatting twigs and branches out of his face as he ducks under and though the shrubbery.

"THERE'S NO NEED TO BE SO MEAN, ROXAS YOU BASTARD", Axel shouted, smiling all the while though. _Roxas…he was always cool, calm and collected. Never one to rush into anything, always thinking it through…yet here he was rushing in, just to satisfy his curiosity. _Axel snickered as these thoughts ran through his mind, his eyes unfocused as he silently conversed with himself. _Wow…he must be bored…but then strange lights in the middle of nowhere is perhaps the most interesting thing we've come across in the last few months- _His train of thought was interrupted when further in he heard Roxas shout.

"Hey…are you coming or what"?

Axel snickered again, before running through the bushes and trees to join his friend.

oxOxo

Roxas and Axel crept closer to the light, by this time they could hear voices, a lot of them. Keeping low they moved silently through long grass to a large bush stretching amongst a small collection of trees. From here, they silently peeped out into a small clearing to observe twenty or so people, some with torches, gathered in a ring around a large fire in their centre. A short distance from this fire though, there stood a large brute of a man with a young girl in a vice like grip. One hand crushing her arms in his, the other around her neck…she was crying. In front of them stood a priest, a scroll of paper clutched in his hand, silently exchanging words with the 'brute'.

Axel stirred beside Roxas. He gazed at the young girl…_she seems so helpless_, Axel thought, _and she's beautiful_. The girl in question wore a sleeveless, snowy white dress, which came down halfway between her thighs and knees. But what Axel noticed most, and he was thinking about this all the while, were the little details. _Her eyes_, he thought, _a vibrant blue, _even behind tears_, and are rather like Roxas's, just without the spark that Roxas…well, that he once had. Her hair…it's such a deep golden blonde, rather like Roxas's…jeez, these two could be_ _siblings_. All the while that Axel was musing upon these thoughts, he was unaware that Roxas seemed to have noticed everything and, glancing toward his friend with a smirk, he whispers, "I hope you're not getting any ideas about playing the gallant hero, are you", the last words actually addressed as a question when he saw his friends brow wrinkled in thought.

Axel was brought back from his thoughts, "What? You're questioning my motives when it was you who dragged me out here to look at…this. What do you suppose they're doing anyway"? Axel retorted back at his friend in a hushed tone, surprise written all over his face. Roxas glanced back at the circle, he opens his mouth to speak, but the priest gets there first.

oxOxo

"People of Salem, this woman has been accused of sorcery and witchcraft", he begins, moving toward the fire in the centre and turning to point toward the young girl, who was still being held by the brute. "In accordance with the laws of these lands", he began to read from the scroll in his hands, "the accused shall no longer be sentenced to exile". The girl looked up, hope in her eyes, this was almost immediately dashed when she heard the next words. "The new laws shall now empower the clergy to bring swifter judgement upon those found to be accused of witchcraft. They shall instead be sentenced to death, there to be judged by a higher authority, to be cast down to meet their own heinous gods".

The girl screamed incredulously, "VEXEN, NO DON'T DO THIS! YOU KNOW I'M NOT A WITCH, I ONLY USE MY POWERS TO HELP PEOPLE, TO HEAL THE SICK AND INNOCENT".

"You are no Wiccan Namine, you are a heathen, and you were _seen_ performing darker magic's here in these very forests. The young boy you terrified with your use of fire and ice, was Lexaeus's own son", indicating the man who held Namine, as she was now known.

"No", Namine cried, "I only used my powers to protect him, I was showing him how to pick healing plants when we were attacked by a wolf…I-I didn't mean to frighten him, I only wanted to protect him".

Vexen only smiled maliciously, "Lies…you are a Witch, you placed a spell upon these good people to have them accept you…you plan to kill these people using your unholy magic's. You plan to subvert the good name of the Wicca by killing in their name". Namine attempted to say something more, but was stopped when Vexen raised a hand, "Enough, you shall die, and repent for your sinful life".

Axel and Roxas were still lying hidden within the bushes to the side of all this, listening intently. Roxas turned to Axel, "Well, I'd say it's a Witch burning…anyway, it's no concern of ours". He moved as if to leave but Axel grabbed his arm, pulling him back into a kneeling position.

"We can't just leave her…look at her, she doesn't look as if she's evil to me" Axel whispered, barely able to keep his voice hushed.

"Since when can we say who or what looks good or evil", Roxas countered, "We're vampires Axel, we don't have friends and we don't go around helping every lost soul we meet…the world isn't as kind to us as perhaps we might like to be to it".

"Oh, so that's the way it is…to you I wasn't lost when you found me, rabid and incoherent with bloodlust, and you don't see me as a friend now either…is that it"?! Axel was becoming angry now and glared at Roxas.

"No I-I didn't mean it like that…it's just that it's been so long since we've been shown even a modicum of kindness that…that I'm not sure anymore how to express it". Roxas looked so crestfallen at his friends remarks, that Axel immediately calmed down, placing a hand gently on his friends shoulder, Roxas looked up at him.

"Don't be silly, you showed _me_ kindness remember…I just want to show the same kindness to someone else now. To be honest, Roxas, I-I envy you. You've been a vampire so long, longer than me anyway, and you still show kindness and compassion when you can". Axel smiled at his friend, "Now, how's about we do the same thing here"?

Roxas looked at his friend…and smiled. To Axel, that was all the answer he needed before they leapt out of the bush together, approaching the group around the fire.

oxOxo

"Cast her into the fire Lexaeus", Vexen commands, Lexaeus moves to obey, but is stopped when everyone turns to see two young men walk into the circle. Vexen turns, a note of surprise in his voice, "And just who are you"?

Axel grins, "Well, I would've said 'your worst nightmare'…but it sounds a little too clichéd don't ya think".

For the second time that night, Roxas turns to his friend and rolls his eyes, "Release the girl", he begins, turning to look back at Vexen, "I don't want to hurt any of you…you're all innocent in your ignorance".

"Our ignorance…_boy_ I think you're the one in ignorance…this girl is a Witch, and she will die like one, now get out of our way…we have no quarrel with you". Vexen turns back to Namine.

Roxas simply stood there, his eyes fixed on Vexen, unmoving, "Yes, but my friend here most certainly will have a quarrel with you should you dare touch a hair upon her head...he can be a little too valiant for his own good sometimes".

Axel glances at Roxas, frowning, but lets him continue.

"And I don't care whether she's a Witch or a Wiccan, she clearly doesn't mean any of you harm…and should you not heed this warning now, I can promise you that you'll find there are things worse than witchcraft in these forests". Roxas answers, a blank expression upon his face.

Vexen only laughs, "You're wasting my time…I have more pressing matters to attend to than stand here listening to hollow threats from a boy barely past his change into adulthood. Lexaeus, throw her in", his final comment directed to the man behind him before turning back. "Now, I suggest you ack -"

Vexen stopped speaking abruptly; the boy had him against one of the trees at the edge of the firelight, his legs flailing uselessly about beneath him, his hands attempting to remove the one around his neck. The other villagers had retreated, they had never seen a human move so fast, and to Axel, it seemed they weren't willing to find out what happened next. Only Lexaeus, still clutching Namine, Axel and Roxas, with Vexen at the neck, remained. Staring down the young blond in shock, Vexen noticed two things. One, his once vibrant blue eyes had darkened into a deep lurid red and two, his canines were now protruding as fangs, half an inch in length.

"I told you it was not a request. Now tell your friend _Lexaeus_ over there, to release Namine…if you don't…well…" Roxas's left his threat hanging, dangerously. Vexen uttered a gasp, as Roxas released him, and he dropped to the ground gasping for air. On his knees, he looked toward Lexaeus and nodded. Namine felt the grip on her loosen, and she darted to Axel, sobbing silently. Axel took her in his arms, offering silent comfort.

Roxas turned to leave, "Well, that was simple wasn't it – argh -"

Namine screamed, and made to dart toward the strange blonde boy, to whom she now owed so much. But Axel tightened his embrace, "No wait". Namine looked up at Axel, but nodded when she saw the serious look in his eyes. They both looked back toward Roxas.

oxOxo

Roxas had just turned away from Vexen, about to leave, when he immediately felt a sharp pain in his back. Falling to the ground, ne noticed a silver dagger, its hilt fashioned into a Holy Sigel, fixed into his side. Vexen stood up, laughing and exclaimed, "You fool I answer to a higher authority. I am the hand of justice and order to the light". Walking past Roxas, he stood between the two boys, Lexaeus now at his side. He Looked at Axel, who just held Namine tighter to stop her rushing to Roxas's aid, "I would guess you are a vampire also…how fortuitous that I can kill two birds with one stone…two vampires and a witch." Vexen smiled wickedly, "Now I will finish the both of you" –

"Argh".

"WHAT"? Vexen turned to see Lexaeus on the ground, twitching in his final death throes and the dagger in his back, with a pool of blood steadily spreading around him. He turned to gasp at Roxas.

Roxas stood there, his hand to his side, anger burning within his red eyes. He grabbed Vexen by the scruff of his neck and pulled him close. "I warned you. Axel was right, I am your worst nightmare, and now I'm going to show you why". With that, his fangs sink deeply into Vexens neck, the man's screams faltering as he slipped out of consciousness.

oxOxo

After about a minute, Roxas finally threw the man to the ground.

"Is-is he dead"? Namine asked.

Kneeling down to wipe his face upon the man's coat, Roxas stands back up to look at Namine. His eyes returning to their usual, crystal blue and his fangs, sinking back into small canines. He smiles slightly, in order to offer her reassurance, "No, I detest killing someone…even should they deserve it oof -"

Roxas didn't finish his sentence; Namine had surged forward and locked Roxas into a bone crushing hug. Roxas winced in pain.

"Oh shit…I'm sorry", Namine blurted looking at Roxas's wound. Both Roxas and Axel laughed.

"Since when does someone so sweet and innocent learn language like that", Axel teased.

Namine smiled at him, "What makes you think I'm sweet and innocent"? A playful glint flashed in her eye causing Axel to blush slightly, but smiling right back.

"I-it's ok", Roxas managed before falling forward slightly. Axel rushed forward and caught his friend, looking slightly concerned. Roxas looked unfazed, "Natural vampire healing should kick in a few hours".

"No, let me help", Namine said before removing Roxas's top and placing both hands over the wound. Roxas gasped at the sudden contact on his wound, but sighed with relief as he and Axel watched little white sparks dance around Namine's hands, before falling and knitting Roxas's skin before their eyes. As this was happening, Namine noticed an odd symbol on Roxas's chest no bigger than the palm of her hand. A four pronged silver star, pointed at the tips. It was unusual, and she'd never seen it's like before; however she simply ignored it and returned to finishing her task. When she removed her hands, the wound in Roxas's side had disappeared, and Roxas stood up jiggling slightly to check.

"Wow, thanks…guess you really are a Wiccan", Roxas said smiling in appreciation and pulling his shirt back on.

Namine just stood there, her hands behind her back, "Well yes and no...t-the villagers were right. I'm a Witch as well as a Wiccan…I'm half and half". Axel and Roxas simply nodded, accepting this reasoning.

"Makes sense", Axel began, thinking it high time official introductions were in order, anything to lighten the mood. "As I'm sure you've probably worked out by now…my name is Axel. A-X-E-L, Axel…got it memorised", he beamed at Namine arching his eyebrows. Namine giggled, Roxas rolled his eyes for a third time and muttered, "Oh please".

Axel spun round to look at Roxas, "And that bundle of joy over there is Roxas", he finished. Roxas simply raised one hand, giving Axel the finger.

Namine, still smiling, ran and pulled Roxas and Axel together into a hug. Giggling she said, "And I'm Namine, pleased to meet you".

Roxas, who was beginning to get a little restless whilst standing in a pool of blood, broke the moment, "Not that I wish to spoil our wonderful introductions but…ah…there's one man dead at my feet, another unconscious and twenty others scattered into the forest, who all thought they just saw evil incarnate".

"Yeah…and they did. Didn't they Roxas"-

"Don't Axel…just don't. To be honest I hadn't expected to drain from one and kill the other...I-I didn't want to harm anyone"… Roxas began to look very forlorn, until both Namine and Axel pulled him into yet another hug. Roxas's face, though the two couldn't see, had gone from one of sadness, to one of silent joy. He had known Axel cared, and he'd thought that this Namine character was kind hearted also…but he was always glad when he was shown real affection. Though his heart was lifeless and had long since calcified, he could almost swear he felt warmth in his chest, both for an old friendship…and a new one.

"Your fearless determination to protect those you hold dear is what makes you who you are Roxy, and I'd never change that". Axel smiled down at his friend, using his nickname for him, which he only used to cheer his friend up.

Roxas face lit up brighter than the moon above them, and he immediately smiled over at Namine, "Well, you can't stay here…you're likely to be lynched once this bastard wakes up", he began, walking over to Vexens crumpled form and giving him a light kick in the side. "And when the rest of those villagers are brazen enough they'll come looking for all of us, since one of their own is dead". Roxas took a deep breath in, wondering whether or not he might regret this later on. "I guess you'll be coming with us…can't leave you to wander off on your own…so we can all be misfits together. Besides, you're 'knight in shining armour' over there would kill me if I just left you here after he convinced me to put myself in harm's way".

Axel and Namine simply laughed. Namine smiling brightly, "You mean it…I can come with you"?

Axel jumped in, excited and began speaking in a fast paced tone, "Absolutely, Roxas was once the son of a very rich noble man a couple-a hundred years ago and inherited his father's estate. It's a big place, and Roxas is still very rich. So, we work together to keep the place habitable…I mean even vampires have standards you know, right Roxas. Roxas"?

Axel turned to see Roxas deep in thought, his brow creased in concentration before he said, "We can't stay there anymore".

"Huh, how'd you mean"?

"I mean exactly what I said…we can't stay there. Now that all three of us have given the people around here a rather rude awakening as to our existence…I'm not sure I wanna wait around for the angry mob". Roxas closed his eyes, again deep in thought.

"Oh, you're right"… Axel trailed off, his face too, falling deep into thought.

Namine too began to think, but almost immediately an idea formed in her head. "Hey, since it's really my fault that you're both in this situation", she held one of her hands up as both Roxas and Axel looked as if they were about to argue, "but I think I know where we can go. Destiny Islands, it's where I grew up. They're a large group of islands far away from here, fairly well inhabited…but we'll easily be able to blend in, the islanders mostly keep to themselves".

Axel's face registered a look of confusion, "Ah, Namine, not that the offer isn't tempting but…I'm assuming you left your home because people there discovered you were a" -

"- sorceress", Namine quipped as Axel was talking.

"- sorceress right…but…aren't you afraid you'll be recognised", Axel finished. Namine didn't look worried in the slightest; in fact she looked rather amused.

"What"? Axel asked, his eyes narrowing in curiosity. Roxas too, now drawn out from his thoughts again, also looked curious, arms folded to his chest.

Namine smiled, "How old do you think I am"? Before waiting for an answer she continued, "Anyone from those islands I once knew is long dead…I'm over eighty years old…most mortals don't live that long these days. I guess it must be 'the Witch in me' that gives me immortality, and _I chose_ to stay at this age and complexion".

Once more, Roxas and Axel took this reasoning without question. Both had seen stranger things in their time. Roxas walked back over to Namine and Axel and smiling said, "Well, we have a plan". Looking up to the solstice moon he breathed in the cool night air once more. "A new start…well that'll make things interesting for a while longer". He continued to gaze up to the moon, and closed his eyes.

oxOxo

Present Day, 372 years later

Roxas sat on the balcony of his mansion overlooking the sea, the summer solstice moon beaming down on him as he sat back in a deck chair, his eyes closed and his face looking up to it. This time, he wore a white and black, short sleeved chequered shirt with black, boot cut jeans. He was barefoot, a chequered wrist band around his left wrist, with a plain black ring on his left index finger and a plain white ring on his left middle finger.

He opened his eyes, bright moonlight filtering into his vibrant blue irises, remembering that this moon was almost identical to the one he and Axel had first met Namine under. He smiled, breathing in once again, a feeling of total relaxation…one which he thought he might not feel again given what he was thinking of doing.

A noise behind him warns of another's presence, and Axel wanders out onto the balcony through the open, glass double doors, and sits in the vacant deck chair next to Roxas. Likewise, he too was barefoot but had on a simple red t-shirt with blue jeans and a set of headphones around his neck, connected to his mp3 player. He noticed Roxas's odd expression, as he still continued to look up at the moon above, a mixture of happiness, sadness and worry. "So…watcha thinkin about"?

Roxas turned his head, his expression now unreadable, "The time we first met Namine, remember? Under a summer solstice moon, the night we became friends, a night…of moonlight and magic".

* * *

**Authors Notes: **

Well…that was fun to write, I do so enjoy letting my imagination run free. The next chapter should be up soon, perhaps a week or so. I'm addressing this to anyone, in the vain hope that someone might be reading…someone…anyone…please! XD

Anyway, if I have managed to attract some readers, then please review…I would appreciate it, really I would! May I just say that yes this **is** a Sora and Roxas story, he'll come in on the next chapter I think, and this is an M rated story for Yaoi later on, as well as swearing and other such things?

I hope anyone reading found this OK…my first fan fic and I'm really not sure if it's any good but, I'll persevere! See you soon, if there's any readers! XD


	2. Chapter 2 - So it's decided then?

**Totality  
**

**Authors Notes**:

**Hello again. First, a massive thank you to the reviewers, in particular my first five (registered members only):  
**

**'NonsenseVerse',**

**'sweet pandamonium',**

**'PinkNinjaDOMO31',**

**'RoxyBlues',**

**'Rolo-chan'.  
**

**I must also thank my amazing friend 'Author'sShadow', for acting as my Beta and doing the proof read of this chapter for me. Those who were credited in these AN will receive a sneak peak at the later story, well done to you! ;)  
**

**-No M rated stuff here yet guys and gals…you'll have to be a loyal reader and wait. However, swearing is included!-  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer: Fair Use/Fair Dealing  
**

**I only claim fair use through using names and/or places and/or events for the enrichment of personal creativity, all ownership of characters, places and events belong to Square Enix, The Walt Disney Company and/or the creators of Kingdom Hearts.  
**

**Should this work of fiction increase others 'exposure' to the Kingdom Hearts games series, that is to say awareness is increased to a point that it creates a growth in business via profits/sales or anything similar, to Square Enix, The Walt Disney Company and/or the creators of Kingdom Hearts, then I claim no right to commercial gain from awareness created by this work of fiction.  
**

**This work of fiction is meant only for the personal enjoyment of others. This work of fiction is not a re-sale of the Kingdom Hearts series; it is a new plot/idea, with only use of characters and/or places and/or events from Kingdom Hearts being used, on a not for profit basis, to reflect another's artistic interpretation of the Kingdom Hearts series.  
**

**Thank you.**

* * *

Totality

Chapter 2 – "So…it's decided then?"

A Sora & Roxas fan fiction

oxOxo

Axel simply laughed, he knew his friend could be oddly nostalgic at times, but this was something new.

"What's so funny?" Roxas asked ahint of frustration in his voice, but smiling none the less. Axels laugh was infectious. He continued to look at his friend, whose arms were wrapped tight around his own waist, until he finally breathed in, one last chuckle escaping his lips.

Axel glanced toward Roxas, "It's just…it was very poetic." Axel fluttered his eyelids at Roxas, who leant to throw a punch, missing as Axel dived off his deck chair and instead stood over at the balcony's stone balustrade. He looked out over the beach and to the sea beyond, he remembered the moment in their past that Roxas was describing.

After meeting Namine it was decided they should all go far away, it had been a long journey and had taken a long time, but they eventually made their way out here. Destiny Islands…that was what this place was called…to Axel it had symbolised a fresh start. Thankfully, Roxas had still been a very rich kid by the time they got out here, so he had this place built down by the beach.

It was a beautiful mansion, Roxas always just called it 'the house', never really willing it seems, to admit to his _own_ decadence. It had a huge entrance room which opened onto a well-furnished living space…obviously well-furnished meant it was riddled with technology; Smart television, games consoles and so on…all of Roxas's choosing. A large kitchen towards the back of the mansion, the entire back wall a picture window with views across the sands and to the ocean beyond, complete with a counter topped island in the middle. Upstairs were six spacious bedrooms, a large bathroom with a tiled bath sinking through steps into the very floor itself. The last room, almost dead centre in the back of the building, was a library…Roxas's favourite room. It probably housed several thousand books, from fiction to nonfiction, over a long period of history. It had a large stone and marble balcony protruding from the back of the building, overlooking the beach and sea beyond. This was where Axel and Roxas now stood. Obviously, the bulk of technology in the house had only progressively been fitted within the last decade or so, and the mansion itself had been renovated several times over the last few hundred years to keep up with the modern era, but it hadn't changed much. The same gardens and lily ponds still littered the extensive grounds to the front of the mansion. The same varieties and species of plants and animals still remained in its grounds.

_Truth was_, Axel thought, _Roxas was always spendthrift, but clever too…always investing his money in the right things at the right time. But that's to be expected of a vampire nearly a thousand years old, right?_ A thousand years...Axel had been a vampire for barely half that. He turned from the ocean vista leaning back against the balcony balustrade, his elbows resting upon it its smooth surface, and scrutinized Roxas, a small smile on his face. He could tell there was something bothering him…there always was when he was like this, when he brought up the past rather than face the present.

Roxas, his eyes closed and still in his own thoughts, could feel Axel's eyes burning into him, he opened his eyes and regarded Axel with a blank expression, "What?" His cheery disposition from moments ago dissipating quickly when he saw that same look on Axel's face that he always wore whenever he wanted to talk to Roxas, really talk, to probe into his feelings.

"Nothing…just you is all…you seem happy on the outside Roxas but _I can tell_ that something's off with you. There's been something off with you ever since we fed a few days ago." He waited, still regarding him with that same look of scrutiny, it usually worked and Roxas couldn't keep his feelings inside for long anymore anyway.

Though neither knew it, they were both thinking almost exactly the same thing. Roxas thought, that a thousand years of bottling up his feelings had left him…tired, and recently he'd noticed something between Axel and Namine. He smiled inwardly at the thought, what should have happened a long time ago, might finally be happening now. Maybe soon they would admit to each other that they have feelings for one another.

Roxas sighed outwardly, and looked up at his friend, "I'm tired Axel, I just don't know if I can grin and bear it anymore. I'm not sure if you realise that when you've been around as long as I have, vampirism isn't really all it's cracked up to be anymore." Roxas' head fell, his eyes simply looking to his lap.

This surprised Axel. His face had gone from one of scrutiny, to one of deep concern. Roxas almost sounded as if he - no, no they were happy…they were _all happy_…weren't they? He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it again, wondering if Roxas knew or had guessed his feelings for Namine. He would have thought him jealous if he didn't already know of Roxas's sexual orientation.

Roxas hadn't been seeing anyone…in fact, Axel wasn't even sure if Roxas had seen anyone in all the time he'd known him. He didn't even know if there had been anyone before that. But it couldn't be that…Roxas had always been happy enough, so why Axel thought, why is he acting like this now? There's something more to this, so Axel decided to ask, "There's something you're not telling me isn't there?"

Roxas mused to himself, in truth Axel was right and he hadn't been feeling himself lately. There were simply too many things on his mind these days. For one, he'd been having a strange dream for over a year now. It always revolved around the same word, but the more he tried to remember, the further the dream…the further the word…seemed to slip through his fingers. It was frustrating, but didn't dwell on it; he had other problems to deal with. He didn't feel like he had anything to live for anymore. He'd been alone for so long, that it seemed pointless to keep trying. Trying to do things that had already been done, trying to act as if he felt happy…when he didn't. But how could he explain this to the other two? They'd just think him forlorn…no, worse than that…they'd think him saturnine.

"I just…I just don't know if I have the strength left to keep going. I'm alone Axel…always have been."

Axel looked puzzled, "No you're not…you've got us, me and Namine, remember?" Axel turned from Roxas, looking up to the moon; he knew exactly what he meant…and to be honest it was scaring him. He thought he'd try a different tactic.

"Roxas, how could you not love this? We're immortals; we have a whole eternity to do whatever the hell we want, right! You'll find someone special, a thousand years of experience right. C'mon…your body is frozen in a state of perpetual horniness and sexiness, but you don't do any'thin Roxy..."

It was if suddenly, all of Roxas's troubles melded into one, and only seemed to fuel his anger. He rounded on Axel, jumping up from his seated position to walk across to the balcony. Standing a few feet from Axel, he turns to him, "No no no no no, you mean, that when you finally pluck up enough fucking courage to tell Namine that you _like_ her, you two will have _each other_ for eternity while I'm left alone as an outcast, yet again."

Axel turns round, his grin falling from his face, "Is that how you feel", anger replacing the happiness he felt not moments ago, "that I would abandon you to the world. My best friend, the one who found me lost and alone in the world, the same friend who showed _me_ that vampirism wasn't a curse but a gift to be embraced!? The same friend who told me that we we're not all evil bastards, killing because it's fun! The same one who taught me to control my vampirism, to bring myself back from the precipice, so that when I fed, I never actually needed kill anyone…what's gotten into you?"

It was then Axel noticed the dark circles under Roxas's eyes, he didn't look as if he'd slept at all. Sure, Vampires don't need nearly as much sleep as mortals – a few hours perhaps…but he looked like death itself, which is quite an achievement considering they were already dead…to a degree.

Axel's eyes widened in shock, his mouth fell open, his face a picture of astonishment. "W-what's happening Roxas, you don't look that great". Axel was worried about his friend, for not only did he look as if he was going to die a second time; he also turned to Axel again with anger burning in his eyes. He was never like this with his friends, least of all him.

Unexpectedly, Namine then appeared, running through the doors onto the balcony, wearing her favourite pure white knee length dress, white sandals on her feet. Stopping dead in her tracks, she saw the two friends facing each other, one with a look of worry and hurt, the other clouded with anger. She was breathing heavily; it looked like she had run to see what the cause of her friend's sudden rivalry was, "W-what's…g-g-going on…I h-heard raised voices?" However, it seemed neither of the two young men had noticed her, or at least one didn't care for her presence...Roxas. It was he who then began to shout at Axel.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING OF MY LIFE BEFORE, AXEL! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT THAT I FOUND YOU; I ONLY HELPED YOU BECAUSE YOU WERE SO SAD AND PATHETIC, SO LOST IN YOUR BLOODLUST AND PREDATORY INSTINCTS, THAT I THOUGHT IT WOULD BE AMMUSING TO KEEP YOU AROUND. AND YOU…"

Roxas turned to Namine, causing her to yelp in surprise of both his sudden temper and his sudden attentiveness to her presence.

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU WERE ANY DIFFERENT NAMINE…YOU WERE _BOTH_ SIMPLY ENTERTAINMENT. PLAYTHINGS TO KEEP ME FROM GETTING BORED FOR SO LONG, STUCK IN THIS FUCKING LIMBO…THIS PURGATORY…I…CAN'T…TAKE IT…ANYMORE…" With that, Roxas simply slid back against the balustrade and…began sobbing uncontrollably.

Namine, tears in her own eyes looked toward Axel, and he looked back just as shocked and afraid as she was. They both knew that Roxas didn't mean anything he said…but that made it all the more difficult to know what was wrong. Why was he so depressed? Namine decided to ask.

"Roxas, what's wrong? Please, you know you can tell me an' Axel anything. Just let us help you". She moved toward Roxas, crouching down in front of him, and placed a hand on his shoulder. She didn't flinch, or draw her hand away when Roxas seized it, and held it close to him. Axel too moved close to Roxas and sat next to him, on his left side, his back too leaning against the balustrade.

"N-Nam-mine…A-A-xel…" Roxas began, "I-I'm s-so so-rr-y…"

Namine looked as if she was on the verge of tears as she sat on his right side, her left arm around Roxas as Axels right arm did the same, "Shh, it's okay", she began. "But please Roxas…tell us what's wrong".

Roxas managed to pull himself together, slightly, enough to scoot away from the two so that he sat facing them instead. He tried to smile, but it only came out as more of a pained expression. "I - I'm lonely Namine, I don't have anyone like you two do…you've got each other…and don't try to deny it", he finished, adding in the last part as both Axel and Namine feigned expressions of surprise. "I just don't know if I have anything to fight for anymore. I'm old guys," he paused to look up at them as they registered looks of confusion, "mentally, not physically. I've lived a lonely life, I know you've both been there for more than half of it, and I'm grateful for that, but…"

Now it was Namine's turn to look thoughtful, her brow creased and her face bleak, but brightening into a smile when an idea hit her. It wasn't his prolonged life that was the problem, it was how he…they…were spending their lives. Why not try being human, or at least attempt being human.

She suppressed a giggle as an outrageous idea hit her, but it was so silly it might actually work. It would definitely give him something to focus on. In fact, they could all do it…it would be fun. Her resolve set, her expression an image of amusement, she decided to try.

"Hey Roxas…why…why don't we go to school?"

"What?" Both Roxas and Axel gasped in unison, startled at the sudden idea.

Namine looked sheepishly at them both, "Well it might be fun. We've tried to detach ourselves from the world for so long, perhaps it's time to join it. We're all stronger than we once were, we can control ourselves, you both know that I can easily keep _my_ powers in check and I know that you two can keep _your_ bloodlust controlled, so why not go to school? Think about it. We could be three normal teenagers.  
"

Axel, naturally an outgoing guy, had quickly caught on to what Namine was trying to achieve. In fact he loved the idea, it was something so entirely new to them and he decided to push her idea.

"No wait, that's a fucking great idea Namine -"

"What?" Roxas interrupted, his jaw dropping at the idea.

"Shut it Roxas", Axel quipped, "as I was saying it's a great idea. I was only ever tutored at the monastery outside my village by one of the monks. I've never known what it would be like to spend time with people my age, or even get a decent education. You and Namine are both older than me, so there's no way you could've got anything better, besides…it beats hanging around all day and night just stuck here. We could do things like hang out with friends, complain about doing homework, graffiti school property, go to wild parties, take alcohol into school, get into detention, sneak out of detention…all the things normal teenagers do."

Namine smiled at Axel, amused at his suggestions, but with the look in her eyes was thanking him for his intervention. He smiled back and both turned to look back at Roxas, who sat there eyes closed, thinking.

"I'm not sure that some of that stuff you mentioned would really be a good idea to do, seein' as last I looked…alcohol and vampires – or witches – don't mix. Last time I got a bit too drunk I – actually I won't go there." Roxas still had his eyes closed but he could practically feel his friend's expressions drop. Inwardly though, he smiled, his friends cared so much about him. They were right, he had to pull himself together, he felt angry and ashamed that he had so callously thought about himself when his friends would do anything to help him through his…what…depression? No, no he was determined that that odd episode had passed, determined to make this up to two people he cared about most. "You know it's funny. I saved both of you, now it looks as if you're saving me."

Namine and Axel perked up immediately; exchanging a look to each other before beaming brightly, Roxas was smiling.

Opening his eyes and still grinning at them he said, "Why not try, you're right it'll be fun."

"That's great, I'll go find the maps and we can look at some potential candidates." Namine literally jumped up, Axel close behind.

"I'll help look".

They turned to head back into the library, "Thank you."

They stopped and turned to look back at Roxas who now stood, once again, at the balcony balustrade, his hands in his pockets, facing out to the ocean.

"You really care for me don't you? I've been selfish, thinking of myself before thinking of others…I'm truly grateful to you both…now hurry up and find those maps, we've got some planning to do."

Smiling, both Namine and Axel turned and walked back into the mansion library.

oxOxo

"What about here?"

"What's it called?" Axel replied, looking over at Namine. They were all sitting inside the library, gathered around a table topped with hollow glass, filled with an unusual transparent gemstone plating, the light reflecting different colours which pulsed slightly as the light hit the glass top from different angles. Several maps of Destiny Islands and the towns situated there were strewn atop the table.

"It's called the Paopu College of Arts", she replied, then began scanning a long list of the schools, "they specialise in art and creative design!"

"I don't care what they specialise in; I'm not going to a school called the 'Paopu College of Arts'…what a lame name."

"You're such a dick Axel, fine you suggest one." Namine shot Axel a glare; he only seemed amused by her comment.

"Alrighty then…how about that one", he said, pointing to a school in Traverse Town. "It's called Fountain Plaza School for Specialist Studies, not much better than the last one but hey…they _specialise_ in the sciences."

Namine and Roxas both looked up at Axel, confusion clearly etched in their expressions.

"What? I can blow stuff up and set things on fire right…and I won't even be looked at funny for doing so…I can realise my creative potential."

Namine rolled her eyes, "Hey Roxas, why don't you choose one…Roxas?"

Roxas was staring intently at the map of Twilight Town, the closest of all the towns on Destiny Islands, no more than a few miles away from their isolated forest mansion. He felt drawn to it, there was only one school there and compared to his friends choices, was nothing special. It was just an ordinary school, but the name…it reminded him of his past.

"There," his finger pointed to the map, "that's the one, it feels right."

"What, 'Sunset Academy'…eh, it has a ring to it I suppose. What exactly do they specialise in Roxas that makes you so keen to go there?" Axel eyed Roxas intently over the maps, papers and books strewn about.

"Nothing, I just like the name…it's just an ordinary school."

"Awww, wittle Roxy likes the name- oof…"

Axel was immediately cut short by a thick book making contact with the top of his head; Namine was on the floor laughing at this point as Axel looked at Roxas with an expression of pain and surprise.

Roxas smiled at Axel, "Don't mock me Axel; I have plenty of books to hit you with."

Rubbing his head, Axel's eyes darted around the library. He did indeed have a numerous collection of books lining shelves and piled high around the walls. "Alright, no need to for round two, but you know…maybe you'll get into a high school romance Roxy…just like in the movies…" Axel ducked as another book was hurled at his head.

"Shut up Axel, go play with Nam- I-I mean go play with yourself," he corrected himself quickly as Namine stood up, glaring daggers at Roxas, an icy mist enveloping her right hand.

She seemed satisfied, dispelling with a flick of her wrist. "So…it's decided then?" she asked Roxas, her usual smile on her face.

Roxas looked over at Axel, a questioning look on his face. "Sure, but how will we lie about out backgrounds…I mean, we have no parents, we don't officially exist and there's no way we'd pass off as being related."

Axel looked as if he was about to speak, but then he was cut short by Namine. "Don't worry about that. We're just three friends living together wanting to attend a new school for our final year. If anyone asks we'll just say we met when our parents", she pointed between herself and Axel, "all but disowned us for getting together at such a young age…and no funny ideas Axel," the last part said whilst looking at a huge grin beginning to plaster his face, falling when she voiced her warning.

Satisfied, she continued, "Roxas's parents died in a car crash a long time ago leaving him a vast fortune _which we will not brag about to anyone_," she looked back at Axel again who only raised his arms in defence. "We all became friends and now want to enrol with a fresh start for our final year, I can easily use my powers to create fake lives, I am a witch after all and memory is _my specialty_."

Roxas still looked sceptical. But Axel wouldn't have any of it, "Come on Roxas, it'll work and besides… we could all use a little bit more spice in our lives. I know the plan sounds really farfetched - b-but I really think it'll work," he added, glancing at Namine to make sure she wasn't getting ready to murder him.

Roxas had a funny feeling, he didn't know what it was, but he felt that somehow this wouldn't go as smoothly as they thought it would go.

oxOxo

It had been two months since the three had decided to begin the new chapter in their lives. Now, here they were, all of them sitting at the desk belonging to the headmaster of Sunset Academy. The man had an odd appearance, not one you'd expect from a school headmaster. He wore; a black jacket with a white fur collar and a short sleeve white undershirt. His black trousers had some sort of vertical zipper going down the side of each leg with two black and two brown belts around his waist. He wore black gloves and black, zipper-lined shoes and to complete, he wore a silver Griever necklace. His hair was long and brown, his fringe sweeping to the left side of his face to reveal blue eyes and a scar running diagonally from his forehead, down and across the bridge of his nose to his left cheek.

They were all dressed in the uniform; white shirt with blue and white striped tie, navy blue blazer and black trousers…a black skirt for Namine. Formal shoes weren't necessary, so they all had trainers.

Roxas had just finished telling him their story, Axel and Namine had both nodded at different points; Namine discreetly attempted using her powers to lull the headmaster. Strangely, he didn't seem to be falling under her spells…no matter how hard she tried. She was quietly thankful she'd had the sense to put their identities in place beforehand.

"Well, that's quite a story. I must say it doesn't look as if you've had much luck up until now. You say you lived with relatives up until your eighteenth Roxas?"

"Ah, that's right, sir."

"Please, call me Leon. Here at Sunset Academy we're more open than the other schools on Destiny Islands. I'm sure you must've seen them in your research before deciding to come here. Yeah, they're all uptight bastards with their heads stuck so far up their asses that they"-

Leon stopped himself, looking at the new students sitting in front of him he noticed they all seemed to be trying not to laugh.

"Err…sorry! It's a well-known fact that there is a definite rivalry between the schools on Destiny Islands. I get a little carried away sometimes, my godson finds it amusing actually," the last part he voiced in general, rather than to the kids in front of him. Smiling slightly he continued, looking this time to Namine and Axel.

"So, you two were in care until your eighteenths?" They nodded, he still found it odd that three young people, one filthy rich, would be living together and decide to begin in a new school for the final year. But then, looking to his laptop, he did note that each of them excels in a different area core several of the islands other schools. Their files clearly stated that Namine had a talent for art, Axel, who Leon still couldn't believe had hair that so shockingly resembled fire, though he liked it a lot, he was gifted in the sciences…particularly chemistry and Roxas…well he was an enigma. He was rich, talented in a range of subjects; history, business, English studies and sports particularly, Leon noted with interest, fencing…and all these were to name a few.

"Roxas I'm curious, your file shows that you clearly have a lot of aptitude, and though I'd love to have you here, I can't help but think you might do better at one of the snob schools. Why do you want to come here?"

Roxas shot Namine a glance, who immediately found the window to her right to be very interesting…just what had she written about him he wondered. "Truthfully…I dunno. I suppose part of it is I can't stand people who think they're better than others, and I felt something about this school. I can't explain what it is, but I just feel that I'm meant to come here…if that makes any sense?"

"Huh, well ok then, I won't stop you if you want to come here. It's my gain that I have another elite student to add to my small, yet perfectly formed collection."

Roxas was pretty sure that he'd just been labelled a possession, but he ignored it. Despite himself he was really beginning to like this Leon, but he still felt something weird about him…he couldn't put his finger on it…but he seemed familiar somehow.

Leon smiled at them and looked up as his secretary entered; she always knew whenever his meetings were over somehow. She was lovely as always; dressed in a pink, white and red front buttoned top tied around her neck and a frilly white and pink skirt complete with brown boots. She wore a red ribbon in her long, brown hair. Today it was braided down her back but with enough hair to form curls down either side of her face.

"You know Aerith, I still can't figure out how you know when I've finish meetings. Come on what's your secret, how do you know?"

The woman, Aerith, looked at him and smiled, "ancient Japanese secret," she said, giving him a small wink, her bright emerald eyes glittering with mischief.

"You're not Japanese though."

"No, but my mother was…just call it a woman's intuition! So are these the new students then?"

Leon laughed before answering, "Yeah, guys and gal, this is Miss Aerith Summers, my personal secretary. You ever have a problem and I'm not around, you go to her."

She smiled brightly at them before asking the headmaster, "Do you want me to take them to their class, you've put them all together right?"

Roxas, Namine and Axel turned back to look at Leon, giving him their most winning smiles, "Stop smiling like that and yes you're all together. Here are your timetables, all the same except for one or two classes." He smiled, sliding three timetables across the desk.

"Well it's almost a quarter past eleven, your third lessons will be starting shortly so I suppose it's good luck and welcome to Sunset Academy!"

"Thanks Leon", they chorused, genuinely feeling excited and happy.

"Yeah don't mention it, just follow Aerith, you all have maths I think." They groaned in unison, Leon and Aerith laughing at their obvious show of enthusiasm.

"Come on, I'll take you to your class…I can see you're all just dying to get started."

Axel leant down close to Roxas as they left the office, whispering into his right ear, "Little chance of that eh?" Roxas shot him a glare, but smiled none the less.

oxOxo

Leon leant back into his leather office chair, musing about the three new students. He felt a sense of disquiet around them, but Roxas, he felt he couldn't read him at all.

There was something a little strange about the whole situation, but then there hadn't been any new arrivals to Twilight Town for a while now, and they lived on the island he knew, that information was written clearly on the laptop in front of him. They lived on the quiet side of the island, and most notably the more private side, he continued reading. As far as he knew there were a few roads going off in that direction, it was mainly woods and forests toward the coast, and since Roxas had inherited a vast sum of money after his parent's death a few years back, he took them in after they became friends…this Roxas had told Leon himself.

Leon believed him; it was perfectly feasible and only went to show how Roxas cared about his friends, but what he couldn't understand was why he felt restless over the situation. He had no contact from the others regarding anything suspicious or unusual.

Perhaps he was getting old, he mused, losing his instincts. Comes from working in a school he supposed. Still, couldn't hurt to keep an eye on them could it…he made his decision.

He picked up the phone on his desk, dialling a number quickly and waiting. It was picked up on the fourth ring.

"_Hello_?"

"Hi, it's me."

"_Leon, haven't heard from you in a while…something wrong_?"

"Not really, just my old gut feeling kicking in again. I had some new students this morning, one in particular peaked my interest."

"_In what way did a kid peak_ your _interest Leon? Oh God…you're not getting those kind of funny feelings are you_"-

"Oh for fucks sake Tifa, no…it's just," he sighed, "there's something about all three of them that doesn't add up. Roxas especially though…he seems, I dunno, familiar…I can't explain it so don't ask me to, but I need to call in a favour."

An audible 'hmph' came from the other end of the line, "_and I suppose it's this 'Roxas' you want me to tail then, is that it_?"

"Yeah…would you?"

"_For you Leon, anything…how's Cloud_?"

"Thanks Tifa, I owe you one! Perhaps you should swing by and see him yourself…I'm sure he'd like that. Just be careful if you do…I don't want Roxas getting suspicious."

"_Since when have you ever needed to tell me to be careful? You should be telling this to the 'great ninja Yuffie'…clumsy, lovable idiot that she is. Yeah, I think I will come and see him though, seein' as I'm gonna be stuck tailing this kid. You can pay me back by sending me Chinese food…then I'll consider your debt repaid, I learnt to trust you a long time ago remember, so I won't argue if you've got a feeling about this kid_!"

"It's a deal Tifa, thanks!"

"_Yeah, yeah_", came her reply before the line went dead.

He replaced the phone onto its receiver, and let out a sigh of relief. If there was anything strange about this Roxas kid and his friends, he knew he could depend on Tifa to found out.

* * *

**Authors Notes:**

**Ok…several things! Firstly I'm sorry it's taken me so long to update, a culmination of work stuff and illness have left me with little time on my hands and little energy to write with! Second, I know our lovable Sora is NOT in this chapter…word length was getting longer, but I promise he will make his debut in the next chapter. There will be a very different introduction between them compared to what you've seen before, I'm sure!  
**

**Many thanks for reading, but please review…I'd love to know what your honest opinions really are and thanks to those of you who have reviewed. I've answered each and every one of you, and will continue to do so, the exception being unregistered members of course…I also take your reviews into consideration too!  
**

**I will try to get another chapter up very soon; it won't take as long this time…in all honesty this chapter was a bugger to write as I felt that I wasn't properly conveying my ideas to you. I found my inspiration in the end, and have worked tirelessly these last few days to get this up for you! I'm also working on a new story, and hope to have a first chapter for that up soon too, if you're interested please check out my profile, it will contain recent news regarding new stuff and news which I try to update regularly. See you next time! XD**


End file.
